The present disclosure relates to question-answering techniques, and more specifically, to establishing relationships between data in a question-answering environment.
Question-answering (QA) systems can be designed to receive input questions, analyze them, and return applicable answers. Using various techniques, QA systems can provide mechanisms for searching corpora (e.g., databases of source items containing relevant content) and analyzing the corpora to determine answers to an input question.